Stab You with My Sword
by Hellz Blaze
Summary: The line from the Lake Nostros battle has been bouncing around in my head for quite some time. This is the result. M for MATURE themes... aka SMUT! Enjoy!


This is what happens when Captain Hook says something like "When I jab you with my sword you'll feel it" with that innuendo laced leer... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine... borrowed for entertainment only.

* * *

Killian Jones, aka Captain Hook of the Jolly Roger (fastest ship in all the realms) was walking along the beach in the afternoon sunlight, occasionally throwing small rocks into the rolling waves. He had exacted some of his revenge for Milah by causing Belle to lose her memories; the beating he took after that blasted horseless carriage had run into him should have finished him off, if the Prince and Swan hadn't pulled the crocodile off of him. He hadn't managed to kill his crocodile but he had been at least somewhat satisfied that he had wounded his heart as much as Killian's had been.

When he had been transported to what he now knew was a hospital he was in so much pain from his injuries and his mind had been fogged from whatever it was that they had jabbed into his arm in the other horseless carriage. Despite all that pain and fogginess Killian swore that he heard Swan ordering the people there to hide him, with a tone in her voice that almost bordered on a fear or concern for his life.

Killian shook his head and chucked another rock into the water, hearing the satisfying "plunk" above the rolling waves. He continued his stroll along the beach until he came upon a well used well worn wooden structure that looked like a miniature castle. As he neared the structure he heard the slide of boots in gravel and the sharp ring of a blade kicking up a stone. Curious, Killian made his way closer to the obscured side of the wooden castle, as he came around the corner of the third turret he stopped short, his eyes widening at the sight that he be held.

Emma was standing facing one of the lone poles on the far side of the structure, a short sword at the ready to fend off her chosen target. Her long blond locks pulled back into a tail high on her head, slightly damp from her practice.

Killian continued to observe her, taking in her form as she continued her practice. Her arms and shoulders were exposed to the bright afternoon sun, a light sheen of sweat coating them; the light blue sleeveless shirt was clinging to her body and had been tucked into her ever present jeans that disappeared into the tops of knee high boots that afforded her some traction on the slippery gravel beneath her feet. He observed her going through the practice motions with the sword, her form good but could be better. She seemed so focused on keeping her movements fluid, getting the feel of the sword and making it an extension of herself in a fight, he was certain she hadn't taken any notice of him. He smirked to himself, a naughty thought of dozen filtered through his brain as he decided to 'help' her with her lessons.

Killian was immediately impressed and surprised that instead of jumping from shock at the sound of the pebbles he had been carrying falling to the gravel, he found himself glancing at the short blade quivering in the wood by his head. Swan had thrown the dagger from her belt (he had not seen her wearing) with her left hand.

"A little close there Love," Killian smirked hiding his surprise. "If you had wanted me to shave you could have just asked, though I am rather partial to my scruff."

Emma quirked her lips, "I was aiming at the sound of the noise Hook, you just happened to be standing to the left."

Killian lifted a dark eyebrow realizing that he had dropped the pebbles he had been carrying in his right hand to the right of his hip. "Quite right lass." He reached up and pulled the dagger from the wood. "I see you have been practicing."

"You never know when I'll need the skills," Emma shrugged. "I have come to the realization that I might not always be able to use my gun."

Killian was momentarily distracted as a bead of sweat trickled down the side of Emma's neck, over the pulse point fluttering deeply under his gaze, down over the rise of her collarbone and unerringly to the valley between her breasts before the view was blocked off by the flat of her blade. "Hook," Emma all but growled, "My eyes are up here."

Killian slowly raked his heated stare up the length of the blade, over the curve of her wrist, up her arm, her shoulders and neck, skimming over her lips noting that they were parted drawing deeper heavier breaths as he raked his eyes over her to settle on her eyes. Her sharp gasp as he locked his ocean blue eyes on her green ones was well worth the wait.

"Are you challenging me to spar Swan?" he almost rasped out, hinting that he was not as unaffected as she might presume.

Emma's eyes took on a light he had never seen before. "You always say you love a good challenge Hook."

Killian smirked, "Aye lass, that I do." He took a step or two back before drawing his cutlass holding it low. Her form was better this time; clearly she had been getting lessons from the Prince, but still not good enough.

They crossed swords a couple of moves, testing each other, before he took a swipe at her head which she easily dodged. Again crossing swords, this time she was the one to take the swipe, missing his cheek by mere inches. "I see you've been practicing lass," Killian laughed as he parried a couple of her thrusts. "Though play fighting with daddy dearest won't help you against me."

Emma smirked, "Seemed to work the last time we fought, or did the right cross to your jaw knock the memories right out of your pretty head?" Emma took the opportunity to jab under his guard as memories from their fight at Lake Nostros surfaced distracting him, however distracted Hook was still quicker. Spinning out her jab he caught her across her back with the flat of his cutlass, pushing her past him.

"Ah darling! I always knew you thought I was handsome!" Killian smiled broadly throwing his arms wide as she righted herself.

"Don't kid yourself Hook," Emma heaved a little, she was trying to use every trick David had taught her since she returned with Snow from the Enchanted Forest. Emma straightened herself out and levelled her own sword at Hook again. "I said your head was pretty not handsome, there is a difference, and I certainly did not mention the rest of you."

There was a flurry of jabs, thrusts and parries before Killian had Emma pinned, her back to his chest, her arms crossed in front of her, sword lying on the sand at her feet, his sword and hook close to her throat, warning not truly threatening.

Killian was holding her close, enjoying the feel of her enfolded in his arms, he nosed the hair behind her ear, breathing in her scent noting the way the scent of island orchids and coconut milk gave way to the fresh scent of the sea lingering in her golden tresses. "Why must you be so infuriating all the time?" he murmured into the shell of her ear.

Emma was breathing heavy, the scent of the sea, leather and spiced rum enveloped her. "I'm not. Only happens when you are around." She breathed back, not struggling in his grip even though some part of her mind was hollering at her that she needed to escape his grip.

"Your form is getting better Love," Killian murmured again, his lips brushing the tip of her ear sending shivers down her spine. "I will have to keep my guard up." He enjoyed another moment or two of having her pressed against him. "You can get out of this hold Love."

"What?"

"Consider it your lesson for today," he said softly, "Turn yours palms to the ground, then push down, throwing your hips back."

Emma did as instructed and managed to break his hold, stumbling forward as he stumbled back. Killian smirked, "Here ends the lesson for today Lass." He slid his cutlass back into his scabbard before holding his hand out to her.

They were thrust back into that moment on the beanstalk; Emma hesitantly took his hand and stood. Something flashed in his eyes as he stared deep into her storm grey depths before he shuttered it back, but Emma saw it and recognized it before he had a chance to.

"Good form Swan," Killian breathed out, "Keep practicing and soon you will be truly able to best me." He pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles before turning and sauntering away.

It was a heartbeat or two before she called out after him, "I did best you Jones!"

Killian's laugh echoed over the shore, "Keep telling yourself that lass. One day it might actually be true!"

He continued to walk away even though he lifted his hand in a salute wave; Killian knew that had he stayed, he might not have been able to stop himself before taking the same path of that sweat droplet with his lips and tongue. By the Gods she was testing his resolve. The Swan-girl as her had called her once had set fire to something inside Killian hand long thought had wasted away when Milah was taken from him. As Hook wandered back to the Jolly Roger he pondered this feeling that had taken root inside his chest. His love for Milah was hot and fierce and brighter than the noon day sun, he thought that it would burn forever. This feeling that the Swan-girl was invoking in him was closer to a slow consuming burn. Part of that feeling was an overflowing feeling of lust and desire that Hook was wholly familiar with, he had many a lustful event in his 300 years, but underneath the lust and desire was a feeling Hook had yet to truly face himself, it frightened him a little at what the implications could be for that emotion for someone like him.

Killian shook his head as he boarded the Roger, noting that the afternoon had given way to evening twilight. He lit one of the many lanterns aboard his ship and made his way to his Captain's quarters. While not as large as one might think on a ship this size, his beloved Jolly Roger, the Captain's quarters was his home. He lit a few of the wall lamps and shrugged off his coat, draping it over his leather desk chair.

The more Killian thought about his Swan girl the more frustrated he became. The thoughts and feelings swirling around in his head threatened to drown him, that unnamed emotion was pushed to the back of his mind to deal with later while the lust and desire was pulled to the front to be taken care of. As he started unbuttoning his vest, he knew it would be an empty release but it would clear his mind. Toeing off his boots as he pulled the vest and shirt from his shoulders, his necklace bounced softly against his sternum as he turned his attention to the laces on his leather pants while he pictured his Swan-girl in his mind. The way she had looked while fighting him this afternoon as well as the Lake Nostros battle.

Tossing his leather pants aside, they landed over the arm of the chair while he eased his nude form onto his bed, the dark straps holding his hook unit in place a dark contrast to his lightly tanned shoulder. Settling back on top of the covers, head cushioned on his pillows Hook brought forth the image of that sweat droplet sliding down her long delectable throat.

From there the scenario played out as most of his fantasies did. Him capturing her lips in a kiss, his hand came up and brushed against his lips when he closed his eyes trying to picture the sound she would make as he caressed her. His hand moving down his own body while he pictured her hands holding him close. He groaned deep in his throat as his own fingers wrapped around his hardness wishing they were her sure strong hands. He remembered her hands, the brief time she had held his hand on the beanstalk, the way she felt pressed against his chest this afternoon. He stroked his length with purpose, his breath hitching as he squeezed a little too firmly. Killian pulled his fantasy closer around himself as he stroked himself faster. Gasps and groans spilling from his lips, he was almost so lost in the fantasy he didn't fully hear the door to his quarters opening cautiously and a familiar blonde head peaking around the door.

Killian's eyes opened to slits to see her stepping fully into his room. His eyes glittering like the sun reflecting off the ocean as he locked eyes with her wide storm grey as she realized exactly what it was that he was doing. Killian was too far gone to care, too close to his release. He stroked faster, never taking his eyes off of hers as his lips parted in a groan.

"Em…ma…" he fought the urge to close his eyes as his orgasm tore through him like a freak squall on the seas. His hand finally stilled, his breathing deep and fast before he closed his eyes furrowing his brow, turning his head away from the door, sure that she'd leave now, that she'd run from him like she had been doing ever since she'd met him.

He heard the soft groan of the deck boards and a shuffling of cloth before he felt her strong sure hand caress his cheek causing him to turn to her, his eyes opening to slits, as the soft cloth from his bed stand swiped across his abdomen ridding his body of his release.

"Trying to jab me with your 'sword' there Captain?" Emma whispered a hint of hot teasing colouring her voice. Killian's member twitched at her words and she noticed. She let her eyes wander over his nude form starting at his feet, over strong ankles and calves, over the dimples of his knees, powerful toned thighs and hips, across his deep "V" to his toned abs, lingering on the trail of hair that encircled his slowly reawakening member up his chest to defined pectorals, strong broad shoulders. Her eyes sweeping over the collar bone to his strong arms, lingering only momentarily on the contraption that kept his moniker firmly attached, back up over his strong neck, defined, chiseled stubbled jaw, high cheek bones dark short hair to land on his still glittering eyes.

Killian felt hot all over from her perusal as if her hands had been exploring his body not just her eyes. "Like what you see Love?" he asked genuinely in a quiet tone.

"I have always liked what I saw Captain," Emma responded with the same quiet tone. "You and I both know that is not why I resisted."

"Too true Lass," Killian responded locking his eyes with hers once more. When Baelfire had returned with them from their sojourn to New York and again from Neverland, he had seen the anguish just being around him had caused Emma. He wished, desperately, to be the one to help her forget that anguish like she had managed to help him forget his. The candle light was casting shadows across her face as he watched her soak in his form, his pendants tinkling lightly when he shifted. There was something changing in the air of his cabin as he watched the emotions and thoughts dance across her features.

Killian remained still, holding his breath as she gazed into his sea-blue eyes looking for something only she would know if she found it. Emma sat on the edge of the bed, watching him as she reached out with her hand to trace along one of the straps at his shoulder that help his prosthetic in place. The softness of her fingers tracing his skin set his body aflame.

"Emma..." he breathed. She continued her fingers exploration on the leather and the metal brace down his arm to elbow, dancing across the covering of his forearm to finger across his "wrist" to his hook. Gently lifting his arm, Emma watched him very closely as she placed his hook on her shoulder much like he had taken her hand back at the beanstalk before turning her head slightly and kissing where his wrist was.

The electric shock that skittered over his entire being was something he had never experienced before. He saw the answering look in her eyes raising himself up on his good arm Killian searched her gaze. Emma smiled softly and leaned forward enough to capture his lips in a tender kiss. Killian was hyper aware that Emma was still fully clothed in the tank top and jeans from earlier while he, Captain Hook, was naked as a babe. They pulled back from the kiss panting softly, foreheads touching. "Lass, what are you doing?" His voice rough as she threaded her fingers into his hair at the back of his head.

"I'm trying something new Captain," She breathed. "I'm trusting you."

"Well if I had known..." he started, his flirtatious nature coming forward at his nervousness.

"Killian."

He snapped his eyes to hers at the sound of his name on her lips. "Don't. Not now."

He swallowed roughly. "Are you sure Swan? If you aren't sure, stop me now, because I am not going to ever let you go if we do this."

Emma saw the sincerity in his eyes. "I'm sure Killian Jones, I have chosen you."

"Let me show you that you have not chosen wrong Emma Swan," Killian whispered as he buried his hand in her golden tresses pulling her close to kiss her again with everything he had. They slowly stoked the fire burning between them, kissing, exploring each other's mouths. He tugged at the hem of her tank to pull it out of her jeans and slide it up over her torso. They pulled back from their kiss momentarily so she could shed the tank top, her boots dropping with soft thumps to the floor boards a moment later as she toed them off. Killian trailed soft kisses along her shoulder to the thin strap of her bra; leaning back he took in the sight of the light blue garment that kept her beautiful breasts from his view.

"By the Gods lass, what is this? Though I must say it is more appealing than your average corset!"

Emma smiled, "It's called a bra. I think I will let you explore it later." She reached behind her back and unclasped the garment and slid it from her body.

Killian groaned as her torso was revealed. "Emma... Gods you are beautiful." Killian trailed his hook over her shoulder as they met in another kiss. Emma's hands were not idle, they mapped out his shoulders, the indentations of his collarbones and down his chest, every path her hands took left trails of heated skin in their wake.

Emma's hands skimmed over his waist and hips eliciting a growl from somewhere in the back of his throat. Killian grasped her shoulder and tugged as he rolled, bringing her body flush with his as he pinned her beneath him, trailing hot kisses along her jaw, down the column of her throat to swirl his tongue in the hollow where her collarbones met as his hand and hook skimmed the top of her jeans barely dipping his fingers underneath the fabric bringing forth a stuttered gasp from her lips.

"Tell me Emma," Killian murmured as he kissed his way across the tops of her breasts. "Have you been properly ravished before?"

Emma threaded her fingers into his dark hair marveling at how soft the short strands were as she groaned at how his scruff scrapped deliciously across her chest. "No Captain," she moaned, "I can't rightly say that I have."

Killian looked up from her breasts and kissed her softly. "Would you like to be Emma?" his soft voice rumbled as he locked his sea blue eyes with her green ones. Emma's breathe caught as she saw things in his gaze that normally would have frightened her but this time they didn't. His soft voice soothed her fears before they had even manifested, "Will you let me take care of you Swan?"

Emma swallowed hard at the question. There were so many things that she could say, to reason her way out of this situation but Killian knew this, he knew she could cut him deep with just a word or a look. He waited patiently, well as patiently as a 300 year old pirate with a beautiful woman clad in only pants pinned underneath his own nude form could.

Emma smoothed her hands over his arms and biceps, across his broad shoulders to his neck, she kept one hand curled around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair as the other came to cradle his jaw, her thumb tracing the small scar on his cheek.

"I trust you Killian," she breathed just as softly. Telling him with just those four words everything he had wanted to hear.

Killian leaned up and pressed his lips to Emma's to convey his acknowledgement of her words and the deeper meaning behind them. Nibbling a little on her bottom lip he swiped his tongue inside the warm cavern of her mouth tangling with her slick tongue when she opened for him. Killian poured as much attention into his kisses to let Emma know how much he respected her. Finally pulling back for air he trailed kisses across her cheek to nuzzle behind her ear. The moan that escaped her as his hot breath ghosted over the sensitive area he had discovered shot straight to his groin wringing and answering growl from his own throat.

Killian rolled his hips into her denim clad ones and was pleased at the wanton lift of her hips in response. He trailed kisses down her throat, placing nibble at her pulse point which lead to another breathy moan before lavishing attention to her breasts. Each one was massaged, plucked, kissed and licked into firm fullness before Killian gently rolled a pert nipple with the bend of his hook. The gasp from Emma's lips and the heated stare at the cool metal upon her breast caused Killian to smirk that devilish twist of his lips that both aroused and infuriated Emma for as long as he had known him.

"You are a tease Hook," Emma breathed threading her fingers through his dark hair once again, tugging on the soft strands as she rubbed eagerly at his shoulders. He simply smirked again before dropping a kiss in the valley of her breasts and trailing more kisses lower as his hand and hook skimmed her sides to her hips. He swirled his tongue around her bellybutton as he popped the button on her jeans, dragging the zipper down with a rasping sound. Killian tugged on her jeans, her hips rising to help as he removed them completely leaving her in a pair of lace panties the same colour as her bra. Trailing his hand and hook over her legs, he leaned forward and licked over each hip bone just over the lace before nuzzling her mound, breathing her in.

"Gods, Emma," Killian murmured pressing his nose harder to her mound noting the distinct dampness as he hand clutched at her hip. "You are absolutely stunning." He flicked his tongue out to press against the damp spot on the lace to get even the smallest taste of her.

Emma's hips came off the bed when he did that, a keening moan that came forth was music to his ears. "Killian..." she breathed, "Christ, do that again!"

Killian chuckled against her and did as she requested pinning her hips down this time. "So demanding my Swan," Killian chuckled again as he looked up Emma's body and locked his ocean blue eyes with her storm sea green ones. Her breath caught at the heat searing her senses through his gaze as he lowered his mouth to her mound once more closing his lips around her clit through the lace and worried at it with his tongue. Emma's eyes rolled back and a long low groan escaped from the very depths of her soul. Emma's fingers curled into Killian's hair on one side while her other hand fisted the sheets tightly as he continued to lap at her soaking panties more with his saliva and her juices.

"Killian... Killian please..." Emma panted harshly as Killian slowly dragged her panties over her hips, breathing heavily over her slick folds. Emma was wound tightly and Killian had barely even scratched the surface of all the delights he wanted to show her. Crawling up her body he pressed his lips to hers in a devouring kiss, keeping his body poised over hers, not touching.

"Swan... Emma..." Killian breathed as he pulled back from the kiss. "You are so magnificent love, and we have barely even started. You still with me _mo chroí_?"

Emma looked into Killian's eyes, lust, desire and something else hazing them a little. "There is no place I want to be other than here with you in this moment." Her breathing was heavy and coloured with that unvoiced feeling swimming in her eyes.

"Glad to hear it Lass, because there is no place I'd rather be either," Killian murmured against her lips, kissing her hard once more before trailing kisses over her body as he worked his way back down to her core. His tongue fluttered across her nub causing a keen to erupt from her throat before delved his tongue into her as far as it could go. Killian supped from her body as though a dying sailor savoring his first drink of fresh water, before sliding one finger into her body, curling it just so. The reaction was immediate, one finger curled inside, his lips latched onto her clit licking and sucking, Emma's hips raised high as her orgasm ripped itself from her body.

Killian groaned as Emma clenched tight around his finger while he continued to lap at her release, helping her ride through the waves of one of the most astonishing orgasms in her life. As Emma came down from her high, Killian continued to gently thrust his finger into her now tighter than ever channel, placing light kisses here and there over her hips, the inside of her trembling thighs, across her ribs as he made his way back up her body. Her eyes fluttered open and zeroed in on his, the desire, passion and true emotion in her eyes stole his breath away. Emma slid her hand from his hair and tenderly cupped his cheek, her thumb tracing the scar under his eye. Words were not necessary to convey all the thoughts and feeling flying between them now.

Killian leaned in and pressed his lips to Emma's in a heart breaking kiss, never once stopping his hand between her thighs. Sliding a second finger into her depths drew a gasp from the beautiful woman beneath him, giving him the opportunity to plunder her mouth like the pirate he claimed to be. His tongue thrust into her mouth as his fingers thrust into her body.

Not one to remain idle Emma man-handled Killian to settle between her thighs as she wrapped a firm grip around his aching and throbbing shaft. Ripping his mouth from hers, Killian moaned deeply pressing his forehead against her.

"Emma..." he breathed, "Lass, are you sure?"

Emma blinked at her pirate. Yes, hers. Even now he was looking out for her well being and the sharp sarcastic retort died on the tip of her tongue.

"I've never been surer of anything or any _one_ in my life Killian Jones," Emma replied, her voice strong and clear even as her heart raced beneath her breast at saying anything of that magnitude out loud. The joyful light that sparkled in Killian's eyes at her statement was not lost on Emma, or the reasons behind such joy. He kissed her softly before positioning himself at her entrance and with a roll of their hips together; he slid home, his aching shaft enveloped in her warm, wet, tight channel.

They both groaned at the feeling as Killian stilled as best he could lest their union be over before it even began. "Emma," Killian breathed, "Gods Lass, you feel incredible."

Emma smiled coyly before squeezing her internal muscles clenching around his thick shaft teasingly. The heated stare he gave her scorched across she senses. "You feel just as incredible Killian." Emma smoothed her hands through his hair gripping at the nape when he gave a shallow roll of his hips. "Come on Pirate," she taunted popping the 't' like he was want to do, "Show me what you got."

Killian grinned mischievously, "As you wish m'Lady." Pulling back until just his tip was inside he pushed forward hard, rolling his hips at the last moment.

Emma arched into each push, matching him thrust for thrust. Lips, hands and hook caressed and sampled as they climbed the pleasured heights. Pulling Killian down to capture his lips in a torrid kiss, Emma used his distraction to roll them over so that he was stretched out under her as she lifted up straddling him, her hands braced against his shoulders. Killian groaned at the change of angle, gravity allowing just that last little bit of her channel to be stretched. Emma rolled her hips testing out how far she could tease her pirate. His hook rested over the swell of her hip while his hand caressed her left breast plucking at the nipple with fervor.

"By the Gods Emma, you are going to be the death of me," Killian exclaimed after a particularly sharp roll of her hips.

"I hope not Captain," Emma breathed tossing her hair back to brush the tops of his thighs. "I am a fan of more enjoyable activities with my pirate on his back."

"Your pirate?" Killian smirked pushing up on his elbows.

Emma cupped his face with her hands, leaning her forehead against his gazing into his eyes as she continued to gently roll her hips against his. "Aye. My Pirate. You got a problem with that?" she smirked.

"Never my Swan. My Emma," Killian breathed capturing her lips with his as he wrapped his left arm around her waist in a tight grip, his right hand buried in her golden locks as he drove hard powerful thrusts up into her core.

It didn't take long in that position with them completely wrapped in each other's embrace for them to reach mutual climaxes the same instant. Falling back onto his bunk, Emma sprawled out across his chest; Killian savored the aftershocks he experienced as well as felling Emma's flutter along his softening member, while they tried to calm their racing hearts and labored breaths.

They both groaned as Emma shifted, his now soft member slipping from her heat, curling against his side drawing the blankets up over their sated bodies.

"I think your sword definitely made an impression Captain," Emma murmured happily.

Killian laughed and pulled her close, his hand idly playing with the strands of her golden hair. "Oh you will be feeling it again soon I hope Princess."

"I hope so too," Emma shifted a little, rising up so she could look him in the eye. "Killian... I'm not very god with... the intensity of things..." she murmured as she idly traced patterns in his chest hair. "But I want you to know... I do trust you... with everything. I have made my choice in this matter. Never doubt that."

Killian kissed her softly, "I will try not to Lass. I trust you with everything as well. You must know that by now."

Emma trailed her fingers across his collarbone and down his bicep to finger the straps of his brace. "Everything?" she questioned gently. Killian's breath caught, his fingers stilling in her hair as he searched his gaze.

"Aye..." he barely breathed, "Everything."

The brace hit the floor boards of his cabin with a dull thunk as Emma once again man-handled Killian to curl around her side, his head resting upon her shoulder, tucked under her chin, his left forearm resting across her chest. Had he a hand on that arm it would have been curved over her right breast naturally as she softly trailed her fingers up and down his forearm, soothing him to rest along with the gentle rocking of the Jolly in her berth.

~ ES & KJ ~ KJ & ES ~

Dawn found them curled much the same way they had fallen asleep, his head pillowed on her shoulder her fingers wrapped loosely around what was left of his wrist.

Killian tried to slide out from under her grasp but even in sleep Emma was aware, she grasped his wrist tighter and curled her arm over his back effectively trapping him in place. Not one to want to argue with the sleepy Swan's actions, Killian Jones aka Captain Hook nuzzled into her shoulder once more and hoped that once he Swan awoke that she would be up to exploring more of the enjoyable activities they could both have on their backs.

~fin~

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. ^_^


End file.
